


Video Games Can Help Improve Relationships

by Ki_no_Shirayuki



Category: Gintama, 陰陽師 | Onmyoji (Video Game)
Genre: Arguing, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Cell Phones, Crack, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Video & Computer Games, WTF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-11 11:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11147376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ki_no_Shirayuki/pseuds/Ki_no_Shirayuki
Summary: Kondou could hardly watch TV when his two housemates were having a voice summoning match.Pure Unadulterated Crack.





	Video Games Can Help Improve Relationships

"Die Hijikata! Shit, I only got an R?"

"You die first, Sougo! Oh yeah, I've been wishing for this SR one forever!"

"Shoot mayonnaise into your ear and go to hell! Oh yesss, now we're tied! Whaddya think about that?"

"Blast yourself with your own bazooka already! Ah, not this crappy one? Well, I have better luck than you. I'm sure I'm gonna beat you this time."

Kondou couldn't watch the drama rerun when his housemates kept shouting at each other and into their phones in front of him, but he couldn't care less. They had been doing this nearly every night since they started playing Onmyōji, holding voice summoning contests to see who got more high-rarity _shikigami_ (SR and above). Kondou did sort of feel annoyed, but as long as it kept them from getting physical and hitting each other and get him caught in the crossfire, he would let them do whatever they wanted.

The thing was, these duels never reached a conclusion, the winner never announced, because the louder they shouted, the closer they got to each other, until inevitably their lips crashed against one another, their duel as well as their phones tossed aside in favor of a passionate kiss which more than once escalated into full-on making out, forcing Kondou to retreat, unable to finish the drama episode.

He was happy that he wasn't playing the game.


End file.
